1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable chairs and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable support for supporting a kneeling person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjustable chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable chairs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art adjustable chairs include U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,699; U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,458; U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,771; U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,947; U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,696; and Foreign Patents WO 93/08717 and WO 97/06714.
In these respects, the adjustable support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a kneeling person.